Waking Up
by seethrutheglass
Summary: Katie has been at boarding school for 3 years now. Receiving an offer from a TV show, she goes back to enjoy her old life. With secrets, hidden romance, and someone seeking to ruin her life, Katie is waking up from her nightmare just to be pulled into another one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, my name is Mary, and this is my first fanfiction story I have ever written, so bear with me. Read it and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Sorry for any grammar errors. I triple checked the whole thing, but I might have left a few mistakes in there. I know, this chapter is really long, but if any more are to be made, they might only be half as long as this one is. Ok, well, here goes nothing. My first story ever written and put on fanfiction. R&R**

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<p>

_"Hey Katie, how's it going back in L.A.?"_

_"It's alright," I replied, pressing the phone to my ear with my shoulder so I could fold my clothes. "How long are you staying in Moscow?"_

_"Maybe a few more days. The interview is done, but this place looks nice. Plus, the girls are HOT!"_

_I lightly laughed, trying to keep my voice from faltering. This is going to be so hard for me. I love the life I have now, I don't want to leave any of it behind._

_"Why do you ask? Can't stand being away from me any longer?" he joked. I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes. You have to tell him. You've told everyone else, now you need to tell him._

_"Well, I just thought you should know that I applied for boarding school."_

_There was a silence over the phone, just like all the other conversations I had with everyone else. "I'm a freshman now, and I want to get into a good college. I can make a little money there, and get a great... education," I managed to choke out. I felt a tear run down my face as I waited for his answer. Control your emotions, Katie! I grabbed onto one of my shirts and attempted to fold it. "You know how important college is to me, right?"_

_I heard a sigh, and then nothing else after. Could he really be taking this whole thing so seriously? I knew I was like a sister to him, but I wasn't expecting this._

_"But there are so many schools here, why not pick one of them?" he asked in a serious tone._

_I started to zip up my suitcase and answered, "This is a good school, I'm lucky they even accepted me."_

_"Well, can you tell me the name of the school? Maybe we can visit you every month."_

_"I think it would be best if you didn't know," I said, and hung up the phone. I can't believe I just did that._

_I flipped my phone shut, and I was at the train station. The wind was blowing hard, and everyone was in front of me, waving good-bye. Everyone except for James. I thought he cared about me enough to at least say bye._

_"Stay safe, Katie, okay?" My mother said, with tears welling up in her eyes. Carlos had a sad smile on his face, as well as Logan. Kendall's face was blank, there was only a hint of sadness on it. In a flash, I was on the train, looking at them out of the window. They were still waving at me, everyone with the same expressions on their faces. Still no James._

_The train started, and they slowly started to fade away from me. The train started to go at a fast pace, way too fast. My stomach felt as if it curled up in the corner of my body, scared for its life. I closed my eyes as I felt myself free-falling into nothing. Everything was black, gone, empty, and silent. No thoughts, just nothing._

"Katie," the teacher said, in his regular monotone voice. "Pay attention."

I nodded, wiping the drool off the desk with my uniform's sleeve. Come on Katie, that's about the 50th time you had that dream, and it happened almost four years ago. Forget about it!

Some people laughed at me for drooling on the desk. I could care less, it's just a school full of stuck up girls. Well, except for Yessenia. I never wanted to go to this school, but it's not like I had a choice.

"Ok class, let's review multiplying and dividing mixed numbers. You all remember this from 6th grade, right?" he asked the class. Everyone answered yes, while I put my head down on the desk. Can this day get any worse?

The classroom door opened, and one of the office student assistants walked in. She quickly walked to my desk, put an envelope on it, and walked out. No one in the class seemed to care. I don't blame them, people get letters in the mail every day. But not me.

I never told anyone where my school was located, so I never got any mail. That is, until now. There was a sticky note on it that read:

Please open when you have  
>arrived at your dorm<br>- Butcher All-Girl High School

Why does school have to ruin everything exciting? I want to open this now, I'm curious.

After the school day was finished, I ran back to the dorms, getting anxious to see who wrote to me. Maybe it was Mom. Or maybe Logan, Carlos, James? Kendall? I don't know about Kendall, he was pretty angry when he found out I was leaving them. Yeah, he was there to say bye and seemed a little sad, but guys have minds that girls will never understand.

I reached for the key in my pocket and opened my door. Once I was in, I slammed it shut and ran to my room. Yessenia was in there, painting her toenails the school colors, maroon and black. "What's up Katie?" she asked, "And why did you come in here in such a hurry?"

"I got a letter," I said, still trying to catch my breath while holding the yellow envelope in the air. She looked up at it, and immediately forgot about her toes and ran to me.

"Oh my gosh, your family finally wrote to you?" she asked, amazed. She knew that I never talked to my family anymore, so she was just excited as I was. "Well, rip it open!"

I did as she said, and tore the envelope open. Three papers fell out of it and onto the floor. One of the papers was about the size of a coupon, and the others were regular sized. I picked up the two bigger papers and read it out loud:

"To Katie Knight,  
>Thank you for your audition video. From the looks of things, our show <span>Summer in Westfield<span>wants YOU to play the character of Christa. Your attitude and personality fits the character, and for each episode you make in season one, you will earn $4,500. Meet at Toni Universal Office in Los Angeles, California, to accept the offer. Please be there at 3:00pm on Saturday, the 4th."

My jaw dropped and I stared at it for minutes before breaking out into a cheer. "I'm going back home! I can go back home!" I shouted, and Yessenia hugged me.

"Don't you dare worry about me, okay Katie? You need to go and do this!"

I looked over to her, my best friend for so many years. I really did want to go back home, but I'd miss her so much. "Call me when you graduate, you're coming to L.A. with me when you're finally out of here, okay," I assured her, and we smiled at each other. "Oh my g... I just can't... Believe this. I don't even remember auditioning for this show."

"What's this," Yessenia asked, picking up the coupon-looking thing. She looked at it, and said, "A first class plane ticket? Katie, I am so jealous! You're living my dream!"

"I'm acting like such a dork," I said, meaning it. "I've been to Los Angeles before, so I shouldn't be acting all girly about it."

"It's only natural for you to act out of character when you're going to see your family for the first time in years."

I fell back on my bed and smiled. I know the deal I made with _him_, but that didn't matter right now. He could do whatever he wanted, but I can't stand being away from my brothers and my mom any longer. I'm going home. But I still wonder how they got my "audition video".

*End of the Day*

*Next Day*

"Everyone, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be arriving shortly," the voice on the airplane's intercom announced. Why do we fasten our seatbelts if we're about to leave the plane? I shook my head and put my seatbelt on, my question still in my head. I wonder what changes happened in these three years I was gone. Did Big Time Rush break up? Do they sing anymore? Does anyone I know even _live_here anymore? I hope so, or else this whole thing would have been a waste of time.

The plane landed, and my stomach was finally at ease. Well, for the most part. Everyone took their seatbelts off and hurried off of the plane. Once I stepped outside, I immediately felt the hot, summer air against my skin. I think I've been away too long, because the sun was making my pale skin turn red. I didn't really mind, though. I needed to get a tan anyway.

After checking in and getting my suitcases, I walked around to try and find my rental car. They gave me the keys to it at the airport. If I could only find it...

Whoa, I wasn't expecting this. It was a silver convertible, and... Well, I'm not too good with naming cars. As I said before, I've been at that school for way too long.

I opened the door and hopped in. The leather seats were hot, as well as the metal part of the seatbelt. I used to burn my arm with that thing, but today I was wearing my long sleeved uniform. My arms have been through enough and need a break.

Once I put the keys in the ignition, I slowly backed the car out of the parking lot. In the process I scraped the side of someone else's car. Oops, I've never been a good driver. I started driving to the Palmwoods, and turned on the radio.

Show me

By the way you hold me

Way that you control me

Speed me up or slow me

Wait a second, these voices sound familiar. Big Time Rush? So that means that they didn't break up. That's good, or else I'd be screwed. I wonder if Mom is still living with them. They're about 19 right now, so she had the choice to live on her own by now. I doubt that she left, considering that she still treated Kendall like a 10 year old when he was 16.

When I reached a red light I looked around at the city in curiosity. It still looked the same. Sounded the same. Definitely smelled the same. I looked over to the huge billboard and saw a sign that read:

On June 11th, Saturday, watch the world premiere of Summer in Westfield, with the cast of the hottest stars in Hollywood!

I'm one of the hottest stars in Hollywood? I guess being the sister of a band member has its advantages. The light turned green, and I lightly pressed on the gas pedal. I have a feeling this town is going to be filled with so many new and exciting things.

Finally, I pulled up to the Palmwoods parking lot. I could tell they repainted the building not too long ago, because it looked a lot nicer than it did the last time I was here. Stepping out of the car, I walked to the front doors of the Palmwoods, and opened them.

Inside, there was one person filming two teenagers who were in the middle of an acting scene. On the chairs was a girl reading a script, and I saw the Jennifers walk by the front desk in slow motion. A few guys were following behind them, most likely new guys. Any guys who's been here for a while knows that you're never good enough for the Jennifers.

I walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. A few seconds later, Bitters came out of the back room, eating a sandwich. "Welcome to the Palmwoods, how may I help you," he said in a monotone voice, obviously not in his best mood.

"Bitters, nice to see you again," I started, smirking at him. He just gave me a confused look, not recognizing me at all. "I'm here to check in and get my room and key."

"Name?" he asked, getting out his clipboard and a pen.

"Katie Knight."

He looked at me with a look of disbelief and maybe a little bit of shock. "Katie Knight? The little girl who used to be five feet and is Kendall Knight's sister?"

"Yep, the same Katie Knight. Well, except that I'm five foot six now," I answered.

"I'll have to keep my eye on you. I don't want you trashing your room or selling anything on this property," he warned, making me roll my eyes.

I smiled and said, "I've grown out of those habits. I'm 17 now; I can make money without causing trouble."

"I'm still not sure if I can trust you living by yourself. You know what? I'm moving you back into 2J," he said, giving me a key.

"Wait, what? You can't do-"

"Oh yes I can. I'm not going to risk anything going wrong around here in the Palmwoods. Everything has been calm for the past few years. I'm not going to let you change that," he said, walking into the back room. "Enjoy your room."

I am so not ready to see everybody again. What if they hate me for leaving? Even worse, what if they liked their lives better when I was gone? Ok, I need to stop worrying. I'm pretty sure they don't hate me. Well, at least not all of them. I'm still pretty angry with James, though. He never came to say goodbye to me.

Why did Bitters make me go back to 2J? That place would bring back too many memories. If the memories were good or bad, I don't know. I took a 20 dollar bill from the tip jar and put it in my pocket before heading towards the elevator. I could use this for a new outfit. Wait a second, all I have is my school uniform, and just one shirt and a pair of pants that Mom packed for me? They didn't fit me at the time, but Mom convinced me that I'd be thankful for them once they did. I'm definitely taking one of the boys to the mall with me so I can get some clothes.

The elevator finally made it to my floor, and the doors slid open. Everything looked different, yet the same. The carpet was a lighter color than it used to be, and the walls were a bright white. I stepped out of the elevator, and heard the doors close behind me. Come on, Katie, you can do this. They won't hate you.

I quickly walked, almost ran, to 2J. I got out my key and burst the door open, got in, and slammed it shut. Okay, I'm here. The room looked exactly the same as the day I left. There was the flat screen TV, the kitchen where mom cooked her famous fish sticks and corndogs, the swirly slide, and everything else I could remember.

"Hello?" I called out, looking around at the dim room, only being lit by the one window in the house. No one answered, so I assumed no one was home. I looked over at the counter and saw a half eaten corndog on a plate. I smiled, remembering Carlos and his craving for them. I walked to the living room and saw popcorn all over the floor. A few textbook pages were on the floor, and there was a comb broken in half. Looks like James and Logan got into a fight.

This place was a mess! I walked away from the living room and opened the door to James and Kendall's room. It looked a little different than before. There was a desk with a laptop on it that I never saw before, and the blankets on their beds were different than the last time I saw them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something unusual on one of their beds. I turned around and walked towards it. It looked like some kind of paper.

I snatched it from under the mattress and looked at it. It was blank, just a regular piece of paper. Then I noticed that the back of it felt glossy. I flipped it over and saw a picture. It was of me and James, and I immediately remembered the exact day it was taken.

We just got back from the movies, and everyone was bummed out. Logan went straight to his room, still thinking about Camille and how much he wanted her back. Kendall went to the mall to go apologize to Jo, and Carlos tagged along with him. James had nowhere to go, so he just sat on the living room couch watching TV, eating his leftover popcorn from the movies. I was the only one who got home in a good mood.

Mom was so happy that it was my first Valentines Day I spent with a boy, so she forced James to stand next to and she took a picture of us.

I looked at the picture, of James standing there with a sad face and me with a big smile on my face and a huge stuffed gorilla that Kyle won from the claw machine for me. Now that I think about it, I think I ripped the head off of that thing when Kyle and I broke up.

I wonder if this is James or Kendall's picture. And why would they keep it under their bed? Talk about creepy…

I looked at the picture and laughed at how funny James looked, and the unusually large gorilla I was holding. I'd keep this picture private if I had it, too. It's embarrassing.

Suddenly, I heard the door burst open and get slammed shut in only a matter of seconds. "Hey, can someone help me carry these bags in?" I heard someone yell. "Oh wait, I forgot that everyone is having too much fun playing hockey _WITHOUT ME_!"

Definitely Kendall. Before I left, I remember that Gustavo forced Kendall into anger management class after he had lost his temper and pushed Carlos into Gustavo's records hanging on the wall. Poor Carlos, he's always getting pushed around, literally. But he should've seen it coming when he said that Kendall couldn't dance to save his life.

Anyway, Kendall has to spend three hours everyday in anger management, so he misses out on free time to play hockey with the guys. "I wish Mom didn't go on that trip to Minnesota," he mumbled to himself. So Mom _did _leave? Well, he said trip, so maybe it's just for a week or two. I stuffed the photo back under the mattress, and listened to more of Kendall's mumbles to himself.

I couldn't handle it anymore! I had to see Kendall! I stepped out of the room, and slowly walked to the kitchen. I could hear the sound of plastic bags and the refrigerator door opening and closing. I walked even closer and finally for the first time in three years, saw Kendall. He didn't notice me at first. He looked the same, just more mature. The teenager look wasn't in him anymore; he looked more like a young adult. He was on the floor, stuffing food that didn't belong in the fridge into the drawers at the bottom of it. I smiled at him and tried my best to keep tears from coming out of my eyes. Don't cry Katie, your not 10 anymore.

Finally, he noticed me. He looked up at me from kneeling on the floor in confusion at asked, "Who are you?"

He seriously didn't remember me? "Come on Kendall, it's only been three years, I can't look _that_different," I replied, thinking about how I looked. I have the same hair, same eyes, I'm pretty sure my face looks the same. He still looked confused, making me roll my eyes. "It's me, Katie. Your sister."

His face turned from confused to shock. "W-wait. You mean you're K-Katie?"

I nodded, the smile on my face getting bigger. He stood up and looked at me, until he finally hugged me. "Katie, I can't believe you came back!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a tighter hug. "Everyone's missed you, especially Mom. How've you been?"

He released me from his bear hug, and I caught my breath. "I've been fine. How about Big Time Rush? Has everyone been getting along?" I asked, gesturing to the mess in the living room.

He laughed and said, "Well, it's a long story. We can talk about that later. Now you're back, and we need to catch up. And, wow, you grew up so much!"

I guess three years can do a lot to someone. "I guess I did. I'm basically a woman now, huh?"

"Absolutely not," he scolded, his eyes widening. "You're my little sister, you'll never be a woman!"

I laughed at his reaction. I'm gonna have to say that more often...

"It's okay Kendall. I'm 17, still a teenager."

He calmed down a bit after I said that, and he smiled. "Speaking of still being a teenager, you haven't dated any boys, have you?"

"That's kind of hard to do at an all girl school," I replied. He looked at me again, and looked a little sad. "What?" I asked him.

"It's just so weird seeing how much you've grown up," he said. Tears started to form in his eyes. Oh no, please don't do this to me Kendall...

"Wha-? Are you, _crying_, Kendall?" I asked, hugging him.

"Sorry," he sobbed, hugging me back. "It's the anti-anger medicine that makes me have mood-swings."

I laughed at him, and rubbed his back. "Do you want me to call Mom up and have her tuck you in?" I teased, pulling away from the hug and giving him a tissue.

"Speaking of Mom, I forgot she wanted me to do the laundry. DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT I HATE LAUNDRY?" he yelled, storming out of the kitchen and into the living room. He's worse than Mom when she's angry at the boys for getting in trouble with the cops.

"Kendall," I started to say, following him into the living room. "You really need to stop taking that med-"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Logan, Carlos, and James walked in. Carlos had a bandage on his cheek, and James was limping. Logan smiled at them, obviously happy that he didn't have any injuries. "Oh, hey Katie," Logan said, walking in. "Sorry, but I've got a date with Camille. I'll talk to you later."

He quickly ran out of the room, and off to Camille's room. That was a little strange. I shrugged and looked two the remaining two boys. Carlos and James stood at the door in shock. "Katie?" Carlos asked, not moving anything but his mouth to talk. Do I really look _that_different?

I nodded, and held my arms out to hug him. He accepted it, and he pulled me in for a tight hug. "I missed you so much! I haven't had anyone to share fruit smackers with since you left," he said, and I laughed at his innocent behavior. I don't think Carlos will ever change. "And you missed out on a lot since you left. Did you know that they make _mini_corndogs now?" he asked, pulling away from the hug.

"That sounds awesome," I replied, smiling at him.

"Oh, and they made a Castle Bashers 5! It's so much more fun than the first one, wanna play it with me?" he asked, making Kendall give him an amused expression. I quickly glanced up at James, who still seemed shocked that I was even here. He was about to say something to me, when I interrupted him.

"Yeah, let's go play that game. Sounds fun," I said, looking at James and giving him a fake smile and a glare at the same time.

"Cool!" Carlos exclaimed, running to his room. I followed him and sat down on one of the bean bags. "The guys said that this game sucked, but they can't even beat the first level. They're just sore losers!" he yelled on the last part, trying to get their attention.

"Hey, in my defense, I'm not used to playing with that type of controller!" Kendall yelled back, making Carlos roll his eyes.

"A real gamer can work with any controller!"

I giggled at them, and then felt my phone vibrate through my skirt pocket. "Hold on a second Carlos, I need to answer my phone," I told him. He nodded, cleaning the game disk with his shirt. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"I heard you came back. I thought we had a deal."

"I came back because I got an offer for some good money. This could be my only chance to afford college without help. And what's the big deal if I stay, why do you want me gone?" I asked him, tensing up. How the hell did he find out?

"Don't question my orders, Katie Knight. Leave back to where you were for the past three years," he demanded.

"And what if I don't?" I replied, making my heart race. I usually have no fears, but in this case, I'm really scared.

He sighed and said, "I can't force you to go back, but know this. Everyday you stay here in L.A., the worse your life and Big Time Rush's life is going to get. Get ready for hell, Katie Knight."


	2. New Boyfriend

**Hello again :D! Sorry I'm so late. No need to explain, you all probably already know what school and flu's can do to a person. Anyway, I was going to post yesterday, but I wanted to alter a few things and make sure the chapter lived up to it's best ability. I apologize in advance for any grammar issues, I tend to make a lot of those. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Thanks to my first reviewers: babyxgirl921 & Bama2012**

**It means a lot to me to see reviews on my story. Thanks guys!**

**I don't own anything?**

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<br>The end of the day came by fast, and before I knew it, I was lying down in bed, exhausted. There's only so much that a 17 year old girl can take in one whole day. Something I couldn't get off my mind was the brief phone call I received earlier. How did he find out I was back, and why didn't he want me back here? I groaned to myself, frustrated that I couldn't figure it out.

Just then, I heard my door open. In the darkness, I could barely see a tall figure come into my room and shut the door. "Who is it," I whispered, sitting up.

"It's James," he answered back in a whisper, sitting on my bed. Did he not get the message earlier that I didn't want to talk to him?

"Just get out of my room, James," I replied, lying back down and putting the pillow over my head. I heard a muffled voice, but I couldn't hear any words. "If you're trying to talk to me, I can't hear you," I said, clutching my pillow tightly so it would continue to block out noise.

Suddenly, the pillow was snatched away from me, and my eyes adjusted to the darkness so I could see him throw it across the room. "Hey," I almost yelled, but made my voice softer after I realized it was too loud.

James laughed and whispered, "You never stopped acting like a little kid, did you?"

"I don't act like a little kid! And I want my pillow back," I yelled half whispered to him. He smiled at me, as I tried my best not to smile back. Unfortunately, I gave in, and let my mouth curve into a smile. Ugh, I hate that smiles are contagious! "What do you want?" I asked, sitting up on my bed.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You seemed mad at me when I walked in," he said.

"I have every right to be mad at you," I replied.

"What did I do that was so bad?"

"Look, I don't feel like talking right now, especially to you, I've got a lot on my mind," I snapped at him. I got out of bed and walked across the room to get my pillow. I looked back at him, just to see him still sitting on my bed. "Do you mind?" I asked, walking back to my bed.

He sighed and slowly walked to the door. My eyes couldn't see him very well in the dark, but I saw his figure opening the door and walk out, then shutting it quietly. I told myself that he deserved it, but my heart was begging me to go after him. We used to be close friends a long time ago, but that was before the day I left, and he didn't say goodbye to me. He could've at least called before I left. Maybe he did? Maybe he came too late and didn't get a chance. But what are the odds of that happening? He's James, since when has he actually cared more about a person than himself? Actually, he _has_cared about his friends every once in a while.

"I'm so confused," I said outloud, falling back on my bed. My eyes were getting heavy, and the blankets beneath me were warm and fluffy. I honestly think I deserve at least one good night's sleep before tomorrow, when my new life begins.

*Next Day*

The sound of guys yelling at each other was what woke me up on that "pleasant" morning. I opened my eyes, and squint them for a few seconds, forgetting how bright the sun was in Los Angeles. I looked over to my right and checked the time. 10:27am? That gives me enough time to go out and buy some clothes. I got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. I fixed up my hair and brushed my teeth. It was still the morning, so I decided to keep my PJs on. They were a light blue. The top was long sleeved, and the bottoms were shorts. PJs were the only things you could bring to the boarding school that wasn't part of the uniform.

I walked out of the bathroom, and towards the kitchen. Immediately, I heard the yelling get even louder.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Says the one who ruins a 10,000 dollar textbook!"

"You have the money to pay it off, so stop complaining!"

"I know I have the money, but that's not the point!"

Logan and James were in each other's faces, telling each other off. I was a little worried for Logan. Yes, he was basically a man and pretty tall, but James was six foot one and towered over him. "Hey!" I yelled, getting them to stop in the middle of their argument. They both looked over to me in a flash. James expression turned into a calm one, and Logan's into a surprised one. "Thanks to your little cat fight, I woke up earlier than I wanted to."

"I have to go," Logan said, hurrying out the door. What's with him this week? He's acting as if he's trying to avoid me...

James glared at Logan and sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter. I took the seat next to him and grabbed a strawberry from a plate. "Where's Kendall?" I asked, trying not to make any eye contact with him, while taking a few bites of the strawberry. He shrugged, grabbing two pieces of celery and taking a bite out of them at the same time.

Carlos must be sleeping in today. I got up and hurried to his room. Sure enough, he was sleeping on his bed, game controller in his hand. I reached under his pillow and found his wallet. I'll pay him back later, but for now, I need to borrow $50. I walked back to my room to change into something different.

I decided to put on my uniform. It was a red jacket that had the initials B.H. on it, with a white button up shirt under it, and a red skirt. It wasn't the best outfit, but I had to wear it until I bought some new clothes.

* * *

><p>I was on my way to the last store at the mall, with three shopping bags full of five shirts, three pairs of pants, and four pairs of shoes. Of course I would buy more another day, because this wasn't nearly enough as I needed. I looked up at a sign that said Vivi Fashion on it. It looked interesting, so I walked in. It was a small store with shirts, jeans, shoes, dresses, and accessories inside of it. I picked out a few more shirts, jeans, and earrings. If I bought any more, my hands would be full of bags.<p>

I handed the money to the cashier, and felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around, and saw a boy standing in front of me. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a really nice smile. Immediately, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I haven't been around boys for so long, I forgot how cute some of them can be. "Hey," the boy said, "I'm Joey, I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh… Well, that's because I j-just moved here from New York," I managed to say, biting my lip in frustration. Katie, you're making a fool of yourself! Just calm down and talk to him normally. "I'm planning on finishing my senior year here in L.A."

"Cool, I'm in my senior year too. You should apply to Gracie High School, it's a good school."

"I'll have to look into that," I replied, smiling at him. Wow, he is perfect. I quickly turned around and grabbed my shopping bag off of the counter and turned back around. "Hey, maybe I can talk to you later, but I have be on time to an audition at Toni Universal in a few hours."

"Really? I'm going there for an audition too. Maybe I could pick you up at your place and give you a ride," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Pick me up at 2:30 in front of the Palmwoods?"

"Sure. See you later," answered, walking off with a smile on his face.

"Bye," I said in a quiet voice, and a smile growing on my face. Once he was out of sight, I jumped up into the air, letting out a "Yes!" in the process. The cashier gave me a funny look, but I ignored her. It was my first day out in Los Angeles and I snagged myself a hottie.

* * *

><p>I hopped out of my car, and into the Palmwoods. I could still picture Joey's perfect face in my mind. It was already 2:00, so I hurried to the elevator. I immediately skidded to a stop when I saw a desk in front of the elevator, and a little girl with black hair sitting behind it. She had on a black shirt with a few sequins on it, black leggings, and dark brown sunglasses. I gave her a weird look before I took a few more steps to press the elevator button. Before I could even extend my finger, the little girl said, "If you want to press that button, it's gonna cost you five bucks. Pay up lady."<p>

I raised my eyebrows and let out a small laugh. "You don't own this elevator, so technically, I don't have to pay you anything," I said, crossing my arms. Who does this little girl think she is?

She pulled out a contract from under her desk and said, "No, I don't own the elevator, because it costs too much money. But the idiot who works here sold me these buttons for 20 dollars. So technically, you DO have to pay me if you want to use this elevator," she replied, taking her glasses off and putting her feet on the desk.

"Technically, couldn't I just wait for someone to come down to the lobby using the elevator, and not have to pay you anything?"

"Technically, you could, but who knows how long that can take?"

Wow, she's good. Almost like how I was when I was younger. "Who are you?" I asked, curious.

"Tracy McLauren, Los Angeles's soon-to-be best manager. If you need help with contracts, you know who to call," she said in a professional voice, flashing me a smile.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty good at handling contracts myself," I replied. Suddenly, the elevator opened, and an old woman stepped out. "And it looks like I'm not paying you."

Tracy sighed, and took her feet off the desk. "You seem cool. What's your name?"

"Katie Knight, one step closer to being a manager than you," I answered, walking into the elevator and pressing the number 2. The doors closed and I leaned back against the wall. I have a feeling this little girl is going to cause me trouble. The elevator bell rang, and the doors slid open. I hurried out and went towards 2J. The door was unlocked, so I opened the door and stepped in. It was quiet, as if no one was home. I went to my room and searched through my bags. I picked out some skinny jeans, a green shirt with a sequined rose on it, and a grey jacket with the words "West Coast" on it. That seemed like a good outfit to wear to an audition, or rehearsal, or whatever it is.

I had already taken a shower before going to the mall, so all I had to do was put on the new clothes. I wonder why the guys aren't home. They don't have anything important to do today since it's their day off. Once my clothes were on, I went to the mirror and parted my hair to the side with a comb. Finally satisfied, I walked out of my room.

I could hear whispering coming from Carlos and Logan's room. So they are home? I wonder what they're whispering about. Leaning against the door, I pressed my ear against it and listened.

"-I wasn't thinking. I just thought it would be funny!"

"Well it wasn't," a voice that sounded like Logan's whispered, "And it could get her into big trouble."

"What's the worst he could do? It's not like he has that much power over us, right?"

"If anything happens, Carlos, I'm the one to blame. And you're second in line. So we both need to keep this a secret. _And_stop laughing!"

"Dude, come on, it's _funny_!"

Logan sighed, and I heard footsteps come close to the door. I bit my lip and ran to the front door. I was out of there in a flash, and in the elevator again. I wonder what Carlos and Logan were talking about. It better not be about me, I already have enough problems as it is. Once the elevator was at the lobby, I ran out, surprised to see that Tracy wasn't there.

I hope that Joey didn't blow me off; it just seemed too good to be true that a guy like him would ask me out. Sure enough, he was sitting outside in his... car, which I have no idea what it's called. I smiled and waved, and he winked at me. He pulled up, and I got in the car with him. "Hey, you look stunning today," Joey said, looking me up and down. I blushed, and put my seatbelt on.

"Thanks," I said, feeling my face heat up. Gosh, he is so hot! He drove off at 50 miles per hour, making my head thud back against the seat. He turned the radio on, and it blasted out a song on what seemed like full blast.

_I can see you standing there_

You can see me girl, I stop and stare

I look you in the eyes

And then you realize

I'm the one you're taking home tonight

"Great song, right?" He asked me, nodding his head to the beat. I didn't know he was into this kind of music. Was it normal for guys to like boy bands?

"Um, yeah. I... I love this song," I managed to say. This song was kind of like a mix if BTR and Justin Timberlake, but sounded a lot more like the boy bands in the 90s. "So," I started, trying to get myself comfortable in the car, "are you going to be part of the cast of Summer in Westfield?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm playing the part of Shane. He's supposed to be the hottest guy on the show, so it isn't really a shock that I got picked."

I raised my eyebrows at him, thinking to myself how conceited he was. "I'm guessing you got the role of Christa, only because her character is gorgeous, just like you," he added in. I changed my mind. He's the best person ever.

"Thanks."

We pulled up to the building and he parked the car. He got out and opened the door for me. I happily hopped out, still beaming from Joey's comment. Once he shut the door and locked the car, we walked inside the building, with his arm around me. "If you're new to this, I've been on TV millions of times, so I'll help you learn how everything works," he said, walking us to a hallway.

"I'll be sure to let you know if I'm in any trouble," I assured him, looking around the hall. "Just being curious, but what shows have you been on?"

"Well, my first show as a child was Lola's Playground, and I was the best looking boy in the cast. Then in my pre-teen years, I was in three different shows at once. The first one was…"

I eventually faded out of the conversation, getting bored of his arrogant talk. He's lucky he's cute, or else he'd be single for life. Finally, he led me to a door that he opened while "enlightening" me about his rise to fame. "And now I'm part of the music group called Jo-E, named after me. Oh, and speaking of our band, there's one of our rivals standing across from us," he said, gesturing towards a tall guy with his back faced to us.

What a second, I think I know who this guy is. "James?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't him. This would just make things even worse, considering all the drama that's been going on at home. He turned around, revealing his face, and his signature long hair that girls go crazy for. Crap…

"Katie?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please review my story, it only takes a few seconds, and I accept anonymous reviews. Sorry if the chapter was short. I cut it in half, because I was sort of in a rush. I'm going to a Big Time Rush concert in a few hours, they're performing at SJSU in California. Anyone going to that one? Is anybody going to any one of their other Better With U concerts? Let me know,, and I'll let you know how the concert went. I'm so exited! :D Okay, well have a nice day to all my readers, and thank you so much for reading!<strong>


	3. Drugs? I Dont Think So

**Okay, this is Chapter 3, or the other half of Chapter 2. It's pretty short, but I promise that the next one will be better. Have you guys heard what BTR has been going through? Apparently, some One Directions fans have beat up BTR fans at their concert, yelled at Kendall, crumpled up Carlos's autograph, threatened to push Logan off the stage, and threatened to shoot Fox (James's dog). In their fist headlining tour, they have to go through this... how sad. I didn't mean to get you guys angry at 1D or something. Just wanted you to know because BTR needs lots of support at this time. **

**Also, I'm going to be doing funfacts at the end of some chapters. I mean, why not? Okay, enjoy, and a big thanks to my reviewers. Sorry, but I'm clueless when it comes to replying to reviews. I'll try to learn how.**

**WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS: I only own the plot. Well, some of it. Sorry for grammar errors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Katie?"<p>

James looked at me, then at Joey, and back at me. He gave me a look of disbelief, as if he was disappointed that I was with Joey. Should I care? No, I shouldn't. James was never there for me when I needed him, so there's no reason for me to be there for him.

Joey was about to comment on the interaction between me and James before I interrupted him and leaned to his ear to whisper, "Just forget about it. I know him, but I hate him."

My stomach flipped at the words that came out of my mouth. I knew I was upset with James, but HATE is a really strong word to use. Joey nodded, a smile growing on his face.

"I guess it's one thing we have in common," he replied. He glared at James, who still seemed to be shocked by seeing us together. "Hello, Diamond. It looks like you already know my new girlfriend, Katie," he announced, making all the other actors and actresses look our way. My face got hot as the attention turned to us, but they went back to their conversations in a matter of seconds.

James blinked a couple of times and swallowed. "New... girlfriend?"

"Yes, MY new girlfriend. I bet you're jealous you didn't get to her first," Joey said, pulling me closer to him.

James looked like he was in pain. Whether it was emotional or physical pain, it didn't look comfortable. I felt bad at first, but then told myself not to worry about him.

All of the sudden, a short woman walked from out of an office door and shouted, "Everyone, make a line and take a script. We start filming tomorrow."

Everyone rushed to the small woman who appeared to be about five feet. Joey, with his arm still around me, walked me to the line. It moved quickly since everyone snatched away the script from the poor lady and left. Once we got to the front of the line, we both grabbed a script for ourselves.

Episode 1 - "Prologue", 21 pages

Twenty-one pages of acting in one day? This sucks. I have to deal with this and then school? Well, at least I'm getting paid over four grand for just one episode.

The little lady walked back to the door of her office and announced, "Stacy Connell, Jack Brace, and Joey Calloway, please meet me in my office for a meeting. This will take a while, so say bye to your friends for the day."

I looked over to Joey and asked, "So you're not going to be able to drive me back home?"

He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, I can't. I didn't know I'd have to-"

"It's okay, home isn't that far," I assured him.

"Okay then. Again, I'm sorry. How about a date two days from now we go to that new restaurant Heart & Soul? I heard it's VERY romantic."

"Sure."

"Alright then. See you there," he said with a grin, and walked away into the room. I sighed, both in happiness and in despair. How was I going to get home?

I walked out the door and down the hallway. It was empty, just as it was when I walked in. The only person there was a man sitting at his desk, obviously in a deep sleep. His snoring echoed off the walls, and his drool was non-stop as it was creating a growing spot on his shirt. I looked away and walked out the front door. I guess I should walk. But I don't even know how to get home from here...

"I can drive you home, if you want."

I turned around and saw James, with his hands in his jacket pockets and a pale face. He always did look paler than usual when the weather was cool. "I'll just save you some trouble and walk," I answered, looking down at the ground and kicking a pebble around with my shoe.

"Katie, you don't know how to get home from here."

"I can find my way back. Haven't you ever heard of hitchhiking?"

"Katie!" he exclaimed, his eyes getting wide. "You could get in the car of a rapist, for all you know. Why do you always do things that aren't safe, like getting chased by police, or getting into a random limo that tells you they're taking you to Rouque Records?"

"Why did you suddenly start acting like Kendall?" I yelled back at him. I HATE being treated like a little sister, even though I am one.

"Maybe because Kendall knows what's best most of the time? And in this case, I know he would kill me if I let you hitchhike!"

"Well I look forward to watching Kendall strangle you," I replied, turning around and walking away. Suddenly, I felt his hand grab my shoulder and pull me back. He held onto my arm, and I felt a familiar pain as he did.

"I'm taking you home," he said in a low voice, obviously irritated. I wanted to scream at him and tell him how much pain he just caused to my arm, but I knew I couldn't or else he'd be suspicious.

I sighed and turned around to face him. "Okay," I replied, making him smile.

"Good. You're so stubborn," he muttered to himself. I stomped on his foot hard before he could do anything else. He let out a girlish scream and brought his foot higher up to himself so he could hold it. I smirked and walked to his car.

"Stop being a baby and get to the car," I teased, making him frown. I don't give in that easily.

I opened the door and got in, feeling the cold seat beneath me. He hopped in a few seconds after I did and started the car. I buckled me seatbelt and lifted the script so I could read it as he drove off. It was a silent drive, a perfect time to read the script:

Crista and Shane enter the room, and face each other. Shane pulls her in for a kiss(five seconds).

Okay, this is kind of awkward, seeing how I just met Joey yesterday and we have to make out on our second day together.

Shane: My parents went to Wisconsin for the weekend.

Crista: And I told my Mom I was spending the night at Michaela's house.

Shane: Perfect.

Shane and Crista proceed to make out, before they slowly make their way towards the bed. Crista unbuttons Shane's shirt-

Oh my gosh! I'm not sure if I can do this. I've only acted a few times, but not in a TV-14 show like this one. What if I forget to shave my legs, or I have bad breath, or MAYBE-

"Katie, I'm sorry," James blurted out, stopping my thoughts in its tracks. I looked out from behind the script and turned my head to face James. He looked sad, as if someone had just died.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, letting the script fall to my lap.

"For... for not being there when you left."

I raised my eyebrows and my mouth fell slightly open. Yes, I did want him to feel horrible about what he did, but I didn't expect it to happen so soon. Actually, I didn't expect it to happen at all.

"I wasn't there because I was mad. I kept thinking to myself, 'She's leaving us. She doesn't care about us', and I was angry with you. I didn't want to go because I... because, I hated you," he said, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

I gulped silently to keep back a cry. We were so close back three years ago, like best friends. I leave, and then he HATED me? Normally, I'd probably be angry. But right now, I'm just shocked.

"I know, it was stupid. If I could go back in time, I'd change it without a doubt. I'm, just, really sorry. Can we... you know... be friends?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. A part of me wants to stay mad at him, but then another part is begging to forgive. I bite my lip, before saying, "Yeah, being friends sounds nice."

He put on a big smile and his hands loosened up from his grip. I smiled at him, happy to see him happy. Just then, I felt a vibration in my pants pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was mom. I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear.

"Hey Mom, so I'm guessing Carlos or Kendall told you I'm back?"

"Carlos did, and what's going on over there? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"No, it's not fine Katie! Who gave Kendall drugs!"

"Drugs?" I asked in a confused tone. I know for a fact that Kendall doesn't do drugs.

"The hospital just called me, Katie! He had a drug overdose!"

* * *

><p><strong>Funfact 1: Carlos put a video of Logan sleeping on Youtube. To get revenge, Logan pushed Carlos off the stage during a sound check and put it on Youtube.<strong>

**Funfact 2: Carlos was a cheerleader in school.**


	4. First Warning

**(A/N) Hey guys! I am so freaking late, and I am so sorry for that. So many things just taking up my time, it was crazy. Anyways, I'm back and reloaded. Okay, so in this chapter, I do give out little hints of what might happen in the future, and clues to who some people are. I'm not sure if you guys will get them, though. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. This chapter is about four thousand words, like the first one, so at least I worked hard after a long wait. Enjoy!**

**Warning!: Mention of drug addiction**

* * *

><p>Carlos's POV (third person)<br>After a long day of practicing his vocals with Shelby, the new vocal coach Gustavo hired, Carlos was ready to get home and play Biohazard 5: The Revenge, with all of his buddies. Gustavo hired the new coach after his breakdown when Logan had caught the flu and his voice was cracking as much as a thirteen year old boy going through puberty. They couldn't care less since Shelby happened to be totally hot. Carlos was sure that he serenaded her with his voice today, due to the fact that she made him practice for three hours instead of the usual two while she gazed at him the whole time. This left a smile on his face the whole ride home.

Finally, Carlos arrived at apartment 2J. He opened the door to find Kendall sitting on a stool near the counters, eating something that smelled EXTREMELY good. "Hey Kendall," he greeted, letting his nose lead him to the scent. "Did you make any food? It smells good in here!"

"Corndogs," Kendall replied in a monotone voice, picking his own corndog up and taking a small bite.

"CORNDOGS! KENDALL, I LOVE YOU!" he yelled out, making Kendall flinch at the sound. Carlos rushed to the stove to find a tray of 19 crispy corndogs. Immediately, he picked up three and stuffed them in his mouth at the same time. With a big grin, he turned around to face Kendall, who looked a little blue.

"Wu ywo shwow dwn?" Carlos asked with his mouth full. Kendall looked up and gave him a look that meant 'I have no idea what you just said'. He finished chewing his food, and then swallowed it. "Why are you so down today, you promised you'd play Biohazard with me!"

Kendall sighed and said, "I'm not feeling that well today for some reason. I don't think the flashing lights of video games will help."

"Kendall, you promised. You can't break a promise, it's part of the promise code!"

With a groan of defeat, Kendall slowly slid off of the stool, "If I'm playing, I'm getting the platinum controller."

Carlos cheered and ran to the living room. "Okay, since we only have two people, let's not play on teams, or else the game would be boring. And stop with the friendly fire when we ARE on a team! It's not fair. Do you mind not shooting me at all even when we're playing against each other? Then I can shoot you until you're health runs out and you die. The game is more fun that way. Do you mind bringing a few snacks over here? I'm starving! And I really..."

Carlos babbled on and on, not noticing the state Kendall was currently in. While Carlos's back was to him, Kendall was leaning on the couch for support in standing up. It was as if he was fighting the urge to fall into a deep sleep. His vision was getting blurry quickly, with little specks of black. Breathing was getting difficult, and it felt like a truck was parked on top of his lungs.

What was happening? Kendall was very healthy for his age. Sure, junk food was a part of his diet, but he played hockey, danced almost every day, and had his mom there to make sure he still ate his vegetables. So what went wrong today?

'Come on Kendall', he thought to himself. 'I'm sure you're fine, just get over there and play that video game with Carlos'.

He stopped leaning on the couch and tried to stand up. Jeez, since when did he get so heavy? Kendall tried to move his feet forward, one step at a time. His leg started to wobble and his eyes were starting to close. He bit his lip until he tasted blood. That definitely woke him up a bit. Once again, he tried to move his leg. When both of his legs went numb, he gave up and fell to the floor, the impact making a loud thud. The moment he hit the ground, he went unconscious.

Carlos turned around and saw that Kendall was nowhere in sight. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Kendall? Kendall, where'd you go?"

He got up from the chair in the living room and looked around for Kendall. "Hey, Kendall, the game's ready to play now! Hello, where are y-. Oh, there you are."

He looked down at Kendall, who was currently lying on the carpet. Carlos kneeled down and shook him. "Hey, why are you asleep? Wake up."

Kendall didn't move a muscle. Carlos flipped him over on his back and looked at him. He didn't look so good after all. Kendall was a little pale, and his chest didn't seem to be rising up too much. Carlos poked his nose, hoping to get a flinch or sneeze in return. Nothing.

Carlos shrugged and picked up both of his arms. "Well, if you're going to sleep, then I'll take you to your bed."

He started to drag him by his arms into his room. Carlos was never a very bright person, and didn't consider the fact that Kendall had collapsed on the ground after being wide awake only seconds ago. Kendall was much taller than Carlos by several inches, making the process of taking him to his room hard.

There was a sound of a door opening and shutting, causing Carlos to look up. Logan was at the front door, putting his keys down on the table by the door. "Oh, hey Carlos. Is Katie here?"

"No, the only one here is big fat liar Kendall," Carlos mumbled, trying to drag him across the floor.

Logan chuckled and asked, "What did he do this time?"

Carlos glared down at Kendall and said, "He said he'd play Biohazard with me, but then he just fell on the ground and didn't want to wake up."

Logan grinned as he surveyed the kitchen for any edible and or healthy food to eat. He always found Carlos's lack of knowledge quite funny. "Typical Kendall, breaking the codes. Remember that time when-... Wait, say that again Carlos," Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Kendall's a big fat liar?" Carlos answered, unsure of what Logan was talking about.

"No, after that!"

"He fell on the ground... and didn't want to wake up?"

Logan's eyes went wide with shock. Kendall should have woken up if he hit his head on the floor, and when Carlos dragged him halfway across the room.

"What? What is it?" Carlos asked with a questioning look.

"Did it ever occur to you that Kendall could have passed out?" Logan shouted, running to Kendall. He pressed his fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. What he found was barely a heartbeat. Panicking, he carefully lifted Kendall's head and checked his breathing. Even worse.

"What did you do!" Logan yelled, standing up and running his hand through his hair.

"I didn't do anything!" Carlos shouted back, dropping Kendall in the process. His head hit the floor with a bang.

"Great, now he has a concussion!"

"How do you know?"

"You just dropped him on the floor and probably fractured his head!"

"I didn't fracture it, I just cracked it!"

"That's the same thing!"

"Stop blaming me!" Carlos screamed, running for the phone. His hands were shaking as he pressed the three buttons on his cell. He quickly turned his back to Logan and brought his sleeve up to his eyes, wiping them. Logan felt a little bad for yelling at Carlos to the point where he was on the verge of crying, but they needed to focus on Kendall right now.

Carlos talked into the phone with a trembling voice, giving the police the information they needed. When Logan looked back at Kendall, he noticed that his leg twitched a little. Logan kneeled down and put his hand on his arm.

"You'll be okay, buddy."

Katie's POV  
>Finally reaching Kendall's hospital room, we were met by two guards who resembled Freight Train. They were both taller than James and wore sunglasses, making their appearance even more creepy. I had a feeling it was going to be tough to convince them I was the famous Kendall Knight's sister. I stopped James from getting too close to them and held him back. He finally realized why I had stopped him in his tracks.<p>

I nudged James in the shoulder and said, "What do we do?"

"We're famous, they'll let us in," he tried to convince me. Yeah, fat chance. He straightened himself up and pulled out a tiny mirror and comb out of his pocket. "Okay, I'll go first. You'll go next if it doesn't work, which I highly doubt."

I rolled my eyes as he finished combing his hair and walked slowly to the guards. He did a hair flip and gave them his James Diamond smile. "Hey," he started, "I'm James. I'm in a band."

I smacked my forehead and sighed. James may have seemed as though he had gotten smarter at first, but he's still the dunce I knew since I was a little kid.

"You wouldn't mind letting me in that room, would you," he asked them in a low voice.

"Leave this area," one of the security guards replied, not moving a muscle.

"Well someone's a little grumpy," James mumbled as he walked back to the other side of the corner with me.

"Why?" I asked, completely confused with his idea.

"They seemed like the gay type," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

I groaned and pushed him back with one hand. "Okay, watch and learn from the expert," I said. Walking towards the guards, I ran my hand through my hair nervously and stood in front of them. "Hey, my name's Katie Knight, and-"

"Please, come in," one replied, stepping away from the door. Wow, that was easy. Maybe they recognized my last name. I turned my head back and stuck my tongue out at James. He frowned, making me smirk.

"Hey, the idiot back there is with me. Can he come in?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe idiots are allowed." I laughed at that.

James followed behind me as I opened the door and entered the room. My heart started to pound when I saw what was ahead of me. Kendall was lying down on a hospital bed, wearing a breathing mask and an IV connected to him. It was beeping steadily at a low tone.

His head had a bandage wrapped around it with a tiny spot of blood the doctors probably hadn't noticed. He was wearing one of those green hospital gowns that had sleeves going down to the elbow. Overall, he looked amazingly vulnerable and color drained.

I rushed toward his bed, kneeling down and looking at his face. He looked the same, just not the life he had before. His chest slowly moved up and down. I closed my eyes in took a deep breath in.

"Kendall," I spoke out, my eyes still closed. I bit my lip to hold back the sobs that were making their way up my throat. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I didn't have to turn around to know it was James.

"He's okay, Katie. There's nothing to worry about," he assured me. I held Kendall's hand and squeezed it a little.

"I know, but how did this happen? He would never do something like this," I said, not being able to believe that my big brother overdosed on drugs. Yeah, he was getting into trouble on a weekly basis with his friends, but nothing like this ever happened.

The sound of a door opening filled the silent room, and I heard the clacking of high heels. "Ah, Katie Knight and James Diamond. You two were on the list of people allowed in this room. Hi, call me Dr. Stedman," a female voice said. I could feel James take his hand off my shoulder.

"Hello Dr. Stedman, I'm James, I'm in a band."

I don't think James will ever get a new pick-up line. The doctor chuckled a bit, and then I heard her walk closer to the bed. "There's no need to worry, he's perfectly fine. We put him on blood thinners to make it easier for the blood to pump through his body, since his heart is beating very slowly right now."

"Another thing," she continued, "We couldn't figure out what the substance was that he overdosed on. Luckily, we got it out of his system in time. Doctor Phillips estimated that one more minute with those drugs inside of him, he would have either fallen into a long-term coma or died. He's just resting right now, since his body is still suffering a bit from the substance. He should be awake any minute now..."

Right on cue, I could feel the bed move, making me open my eyes and look up. Kendall's eyes were open but squinted and he tried to sit up. That didn't work, and he ended on putting his head back on the pillow. "Kendall!" I exclaimed, jumping up on the bed and hugging him. I think I was so light weighted that he didn't care, and he hugged me back.

"Hey, baby sister," he replied back, laughing a little. We stopped hugging, and I watched him as he looked around the room. "Can someone tell me how I ended up here?"

I gave him a confused look and asked, "Don't you remember passing out?"

He shook his head, then abruptly stopped and started to rub the back of his head. That was probably from his fall when he passed out. "I last thing I remember is picking up my prescription from the hospital and going home."

I gave a little sigh and said, "Well, I'm glad you're okay, big brother."

"And so am I. Hi Kendall, I'm James. You owe me $500," James said with a hopeful grin on his face.

"I never said I forgot everything," Kendall said, making James disappointed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the scene. Even after a serious issue, they could still act the same.

"So, what happened exactly, Doctor?" I asked, turning around and facing her. She was a tall blonde wearing eye shadow in the style of a smoky eye and she had a little bit of lip-gloss on. I could tell why James was attracted to her.

"Well, we found prescription drugs in his system. About, five capsules."

I turned back and looked at Kendall. He shrugged and said, "What?"

"Five pills? Why would you take that much?"

"I thought I was supposed to."

"Stop making excuses, Kendall. It's obvious that if you take that many pills, you could kill yourself!" I yelled, getting off of his bed.

"Wait, you think I was trying to kill myself?"

"Well it looks like that from my point of view."

"That's stupid, why would you think that! I'd never do anything to hurt my friends, especially my own baby sister!"

The doctor noticed the arguing was getting out of hand and said, "Now Kendall, you need to take a deep breath and-"

"Then tell me why you decided to take five pills!" I interrupted.

" I don't even want to talk about this anymore!" he sat himself up using his elbows. "Everyone, get out of here! I don't want to talk to any of you!"

The doctor put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't get him riled up, he isn't in his best condition right now."

I nodded my head and sighed. "Okay Kendall, we don't have to talk about this right now," I said, "but-"

"Is anyone listening to me? Just get out! I don't want... to talk to... anyone..." Kendall said, his last words being murmured. Suddenly, his head fell back against the pillow and his eyes closed.

"KENDALL," James and I shouted at the same time, rushing to his side.

"What happened to him?" I asked, putting two fingers against his neck. Before I could figure out of there was a pulse, Doctor Stedman spoke out.

"It's nothing to worry about," she answered, lifting up her clipboard and writing something on it. "You are free to take Kendall Knight home at anytime you wish. Just make sure you have someone over the age of 21 with you."

I gave her a confused look and said, "But he just passed out. I can take him home like that?"

"It was only because of his stress. He's perfectly fine," she assured, walking out of the door. Wow, what a caring doctor. I turned to James and said, "When do you think "Momma Knight" will show up?"

James turned to me and said, "I think I hear her. And I'm guessing she didn't get all her hours of sleep."

I listened closely to understand what James meant. There was stomping, making the ground vibrate. I heard muffled voices shouting and some more stomping. Both James and I smiled when we heard a familiar voice say, "Let me inside that room! I don't give a crap about the two person limit!"

"It's okay, Katie, you can stop apologizing now," Kendall said to me with a grin on his face.

I sighed and said, "I just feel really bad for making you pass out."

"Like I said before, you were probably just letting all your emotions out. I mean, you just came back after almost four years, got into a TV show, and your brother was put in the hospital."

I nodded my head slightly and turned my gaze to his room. My mind flashed back to when I first arrived a few days ago. The house was empty, and I had gone into this room. Then, I remembered finding a picture of me and James under a mattress. I forgot which one, though...

"Hey, Kendall?"

"What?"

"Do you know who keeps a picture of-"

Mom barged in, carrying a tray of food. "Okay, Kendall. Here's some soup, a glass of water, orange juice, and a slice of bread with butter. Make sure you eat all of it."

Kendall raised an eyebrow and asked, "I'm not sure I can eat all of that."

"Then at least have the soup. Logan and Carlos are sleeping already, but they agreed that you should wake them up if you aren't feeling well. James was called to Rouque Records for vocal practice, and will be back around midnight. Katie needs to get her sleep, since she just got back from boarding school," Mom said, setting the tray on Kendall's lap and coming over to hug me.

"Why are you hugging me so much today, Mom," I asked, feeling glad to have my mom around again.

"I've missed you so much Katie. You've grown up so much, you look like a grown woman."

"Hey, she's still a kid. She's nowhere close to being grown up," Kendall demanded, making me laugh.

"Whatever floats your boat, big brother," I replied with a smile. My mom finally released me from her tight hug and ran her hand through Kendall's hair.

"Take it easy for a few days, ok sweetie?" she asked Kendall. He nodded, and Mom went out of the door and shut it.

"Are you going to eat that bread?" I asked.

"It's all yours."

"Thanks," I replied, grabbing the slice and taking a bite.

"So, you were about to ask me something?" Kendall reminded me.

I thought back to the moment before Mom had barged in, but I couldn't remember. "I forgot," I said, making him shrug slightly. "Anyways, what do you think happened to you? You know, that made you pass out?"

Kendall sighed and looked down at his lap. He stayed quiet for a few more seconds before saying, "It was stupid. I mean, I was stupid. I wasn't thinking right."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, ever since Gustavo made me take anger management classes, I was a lot more of an emotional wreck then I was before. You know, with the panicking and trouble I'd get into with the guys and everything else? So, one day when I was home alone I just thought, 'Hey, what would happen if I took five pills instead of three?' I tried it, and I loved it. It made me feel, relaxed."

"Relaxed, as in?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Just relaxed. I was so much calmer. Almost zombie-like. And I didn't have to sleep as much as I usually did. I had so much more energy. My medication ran out yesterday, so I went to go pick up some more today. Except, my doctor was different this time. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of someone, with a name like Bentley or something. Anyways, this prescription actually read that I needed to take five. So that's what I did. Except this time, I wasn't relaxed."

I let his story register in my mind before speaking. "You're staying away from your medication for a while, I'll make sure of it. But, about your story... A mysterious doctor you never saw before and a different prescription than your usual one. Sounds like someone was trying to get rid of you. But why would someone want to... I'll be right back, I have to go... get something from my room," I said, leaving his room and entering mine.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number I always hated dialing ever since that one day four years ago. The phone made a ringing sound until I heard someone pick up.

"Katie, it's nice to hear from you again. Is everything alright," he asked.

"Why did you do this? Can't you just leave me and my family alone?"

"If you don't do as I tell you, your family will fall apart. One by one."

"And just how will you do that?"

"Look, Ms. Knight. This was just a warning. If I'm feeling kind enough, I might give you just one more warning, but then after that, I'll make sure to turn everyone against you until you leave. All of your friends and family. Let's hope that you won't die in the process."

"And, for some reason, you're sure your plan will somehow work out?"

"I'm more than positive," he answered, letting out a small chuckle. Though I was trying my hardest not to be afraid, I couldn't help it. I never knew he could be so crazy. Most of all, so evil.

* * *

><p><strong>Any of you find a clue? ;)<strong>

**Funfact: Kendall played a perverted teen on the TV series Ghost Whisperer**


	5. All Apart of the Plan

**I know. I'm totally late on the update. But on the plus side, I didn't abandon the story. I'm entering high school, and I have summer homework I still need to finish that involves reading two books before school starts in a week. Tip: Don't procrastinate. Enjoy the story, I apologize for any grammar errors, and I do NOT own Big Time Rush. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them.**

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<br>I was once again awake in the middle of the night, looking up at the ceiling in my room. That guy gave me the chills every time I heard his voice. And that's saying something, because I have very little fears. His words kept sticking with me the whole night. _Let's hope that you won't die in the process_.

Suddenly, my door opened, and a dark, tall figure appeared. I groaned and said, "This isn't going to be a daily thing, is it?"

"Only if you want it to be," James replied, closing the door. I smiled and turned my lamp on to the dim setting.

"What are you doing up so late? We have rehearsal tomorrow, so you should get your rest," I said, remembering the show we were both in.

"Last time I checked, you were in that show too. Oh, and I read your lines. Kendall's going to be in for a huge surprise when he turns on the TV in about a week..."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize that," I exclaimed, thinking about the look on his face he'd have when he saw my five minute make out/ slightly-sex scene. He would definitely not be happy. "You know what, screw the show. Let's talk about something else. What's up?" I asked James, who was now sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing much besides having to perform at the Palmwoods in a few weeks," he answered. Then he added, "So, you have a boyfriend now?"

"Yep, his name is Joey. Do you know him?" I asked.

"Well, in a way," he replied, making me confused.

I crossed my arms and said, "What does that mean?"

"It means that he's Big Time Rush's rival. The girls are going crazy over that guy, and he's out to take the place of us. And more importantly, I won't win the title of sexiest man of the year. And I NEED to win that title," he exclaimed, almost out of breath.

I laughed at his conceitedness and shook my head. "You're still the old James I know," I replied, getting up. "Do you want to get a snack or something? I can't sleep."

"Sure," he replied, getting up too. We walked out of my room and into the kitchen. We did our regular routine that we did when I lived here three years ago. I got out the big glass bowl while he grabbed random junk food from the fridge and cabinets. I put the bowl on the counter and grabbed a jar of chocolate pudding and poured it in. He grabbed some gummy worms and put those on top of it. After an assortment of cookies, candy, and other sweet things were put into the bowl, we sat on the couch and I put a DVD inside the player.

"Is that what I think it is," he asked.

I laughed and pressed play. The Last American Virgin was our favorite movie to watch together, and it never gets old. It's about these three guys in high school trying to lose their virginity, and it's hilarious. James let me watch this when I was 14, but he made me promise I wouldn't tell Kendall.

We were holding our stomachs laughing when they met a lady, obviously a cougar, named Carmela. I almost choked on a cookie. I was surprised we didn't wake anybody up, because we were laughing so hard.

Near the end of the movie, we had almost finished our sweet bowl. I smiled and picked up a huge spoon and ate some pudding. James picked out a few gummy worms and ate those. Soon, we finished the bowl and continued the movie. The main character was going to give the girl he liked a ring. They kissed the other day, and he wanted to continue their relationship. He walked into the room and saw her kissing another guy. He ran away and drove off, and the credits started to roll. The ending always gets me...

"That girl is so stupid," I said, rolling my eyes. "That guy paid for her abortion and she kisses him, and then goes back to the other guy. What an idiot."

"If only girls would realize which man actually loved her," James said, making me confused.

"What do you mean by that? It's not like it's an everyday thing when two guys are going after the same girl," I replied.

James sighed and said, "You'd be surprised."

I thought for a minute. What does he mean by 'You'd be surprised'? Does he like someone? Wait a second, I think I know what this is.

"I know exactly what you're talking about, James," I said, smirking at him.

He looked surprised and asked, "You do?"

"Yes. You like a girl don't you?"

He looked a little disappointed and leaned back into the couch. "Yeah, that's exactly what it is," he sighed.

"Well, why don't you ask her out? How could any girl turn down the famous James Diamond?" I teased, gently elbowing him.

"I guess I'm just worried she won't feel the same."

"You'll never know unless you ask her."

"When the time's right, I will. Just not now," he replied, and I smiled. James is nervous about a girl? He must really like her! This could be serious.

"What does she look like?" I asked, curious.

"Well," he started, facing me. "She has gorgeous dark brown eyes, brown silky hair, and the best smile you've ever seen," he described, smiling at me.

"Aw, that's so sweet, you should tell her that," I said, and his smile faded away a little bit.

He shook his head and said, "I don't think she'll ever realize how I feel."

Now I feel bad for him. I don't like seeing him so sad over some girl. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug. "Don't worry, James. She'll come around soon. You're a great guy."

"I hope so," he said, hugging me back.

We let go of the hug, and he grabbed on to my hand. I smiled and looked at him. For some reason, I saw him differently now. His eyes were kind of attractive. It made me want to look at him forever. And his smile. Gosh, it's so-

Wait, what? Am I crushing on James? No, I can't do this. He's in love with another girl and I'm going out with Joey. But, he does look really handsome right now. Why didn't I notice this before?

"Katie?" he asked, looking into my eyes and still holding my hand.

Still star struck, I replied with, "Yes?"

His hand rested on my arm, making my heart beat faster. Am I falling for James? "Did something happen to your arm?"

My smile went away and I gave him a confused look. That's a weird question. Not to mention random too. "Um, I burned myself making lunch at school. That's all I can think of."

"Well, I've never seen so many burns before," he replied, pushing my sleeve back.

I quickly pulled my arm away and stood up. "Hey, what are you doing?!" I exclaimed, pushing my sleeve back down.

"Calm down Katie. I just caught it out of the corner of my eye. What are those?" he asked, stepping closer.

"It's just a burn from cooking! I told you already, just DROP it!"

He shook his head and frowned. "I know it's not a burn. There was a ton of them. What are they, Katie?"

"Look just leave me alone, okay?!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms. I heard someone behind me and turned around to see who it was.

It's was Carlos. He looked like he just woke up and could fall back asleep any minute. I guess I woke him up with all my yelling. "What's going on?" he asked with concerned eyes. He gave James a questioning look. James looked back at him with a shrug and a look that meant 'it doesn't matter'. I shook my head and looked at James.

"I was just going to bed. I have a busy day ahead of me," I said, and looked at Carlos. "Good night."

I walked back to my room and closed my door. My light was still on, so I decided to lie down on my bed and look over my script.

Wow, that was close. Too close. But I can't let anyone know about this. It would only lead to everyone treating me differently. Maybe even rehab. But I'm fine now, and it was stupid of me to even do that. It was selfish. I was only thinking of how bad my life was when I was ruining everyone else's too.

Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm home and I'm happy again. Now, I should really get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Stacey's POV<br>I looked at James Diamond and saw right through him. He was looking at Katie Knight film a scene with Joey Calloway. It was killing him. I knew he liked her. This plan would work out perfectly.

He was really horrible at hiding a crush. The way he looked at her gave it away. I smiled at that. This was just too easy.

Katie was currently being felt up by Joey, and I walked over to James. "You like her, don't you?" I asked, and he turned around to face me. Wow, his looks seemed to get even better every time I saw him.

"Who, me? Like, Katie? No, that's ridiculous," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't lie. It's obvious."

He shrugged then said, "Okay, maybe I like her. What do you care?"

"Because I like Joey. I've liked him for a long time. I was about to tell him, but then he met Katie. And I know you like Katie."

"So what?"

"You can win her back. Give her gifts, take her on secret dates, and let me in on everything so I can help. Joey will see that she isn't interested and break up with her. When she's heartbroken, sweep her off her feet and tell her how you feel. I get my man, and you get the girl of your dreams."

He crossed his arms and seemed to be thinking with a slight frown on his face. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt Katie," he said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "She won't be hurt, because little does she know, she'll have you to turn to for comfort, and realize that she belongs with you. Isn't that what you want?"

He turned around and looked at Katie. She was smiling after the scene was over, looking at Joey and talking to him. Then they started to flirt a little bit. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her. He turned back around looking a little sad but angry. "Ok, I'm in."

"Great," I replied, putting my hands on my hips.

This worked out better than I thought it would. Now all I have to do is get him to stick with the plan. That shouldn't be too hard. He looked at me a little bit, and then for a few seconds. I raised my eyebrows, and then he asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You don't hear that every day. People usually don't meet that many redheads in their lifetime," I replied.

"Fair enough," he said, and turned back to look at Katie.

Now that he was looking away, I pulled out my phone. No missed calls? That's a first. I went to my contacts and picked out the name. Then I sent the text.

_James is in on it. My plan succeeded, just like I said it would._

After a few seconds, I got a text back. I opened it up and read it.

_I knew I could count on you. This just makes my plan to take Katie Knight down a whole lot easier._

I smiled to myself as I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. This is perfect. I can't wait to get my revenge on Katie. Now that James is included, everything is going according to plan.


	6. Blow Me Away

**Has it seriously been almost a year!? I can not describe in words how sorry I am! No excuses this time, I was being selfish and lazy. I'm already working on the next chapter, so I hope you guys didn't give up on me... Here you go, enjoy! I apologize for any grammar mistakes or whatever else. And don't worry, Jatie action will definitely show up in the next chapter ;)**

**Warning: Slightly Graphic death mention**

* * *

><p>Katie's POV<br>I was sitting on the edge of Kendall's bed, talking to him about my new job in the television industry. We talked about my role and James' role too. He played one of my friends in the series. We had been talking for almost an hour.

"That's awesome Katie," he said, rubbing his forehead. It was still sore from falling on the ground a few days ago.

I shrugged and said, "I guess it's pretty cool. It would be even better when we air it on TV."

"Ok, I'm just gonna say it. Do you kiss anyone in the show at all?" he asked.

I smirked at him and said, "You know I don't like spoilers, Kendall."

"Katie!" he exclaimed, and I couldn't help but laugh at his behavior.

I picked up my phone and looked at the time. Wow, I should start getting ready for my date with Joey before it gets too late. I stood up and said, "I have to go get ready."

"For what?" he asked.

Oh, no. I never told Kendall I had a boyfriend, did I? I gave him a guilty smile and replied with, "I'm... meeting someone... somewhere."

I was horrible at hiding things like boyfriends and crushes. "Where are you going, and who are you meeting?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned and shook my head. I should just admit it. "I'm going out to a restaurant with my boyfriend, okay?"

Kendall put his head back on the pillow and sighed. "You're lucky I'm not allowed to get out of bed. And please don't give me any details about your date."

"Gladly," I replied with and kissed his forehead. I left the room and went into mine.

I had already taken a shower earlier, so I decided to French braid my hair, but it also looked like a fishtail braid at the same time. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, along with some lip gloss. I didn't want to look like I'm one of those girls who caked on make up on their first date.

I opened my closet and looked at the clothes I had bought a few days ago. There was a black dress and a cardigan that would look very nice with some black high heels I had bought. I slipped on the dress and pulled on the cardigan, looking at myself in the mirror. Should I wear earrings? I walked over to my dresser and opened my jewelry box. I put on little diamond earrings my mom got me when I was 12.

After I was dressed, I started to put my heels on. I haven't walked in heels in a while, so I'm kind of hoping it won't be a disaster. Once they were on, I stood up. My legs shook a little, but I was ok.

I decided to test it out and walk into the kitchen with my heels. It was going pretty well at first, and I was walking slowly but steady around the kitchen. Who ever thought I would be good at walking in heels? I giggled to myself as I remembered wanting to be a princess when I was little. It was such a silly dream, but I have to admit, that dream is still in my mind. What girl wouldn't want to be a princess?

"What are you doing?"

Startled by the sudden voice, I screamed and fell down on my butt. Now it was sore. Great, this is very inconvenient, considering the fact that I'm going to be sitting down the whole time on my date. I groaned and looked up at the person. It was James. He was dressed up in a nice shirt with a tie and had his hair slicked back. He looked like he did in BTR's Counting On You music video. I groaned and said, "Well thanks for scaring the crap out of me. And why are you dressed up?"

"I'm going on a date tonight," he said, adjusting his tie and giving me a smile.

I laughed at him. "James, I already told you that having dinner with a mirror in front of yourself doesn't count as a date."

"I know that!" he exclaimed, looking insulted. I smiled and he said, "I happened to meet a TOTALLY hot girl yesterday. All I had to do was work my Diamond charm and we had a date set up."

"Oh," I said, feeling a little awkward. Wait, why was I feeling awkward? I didn't even like James.

"Yeah, well I should be heading out. Don't want to be late for my date," he grinned, heading to the door. "Good luck with YOUR date, Katie."

I raised an eyebrow. "You knew I had a date?"

"Why else would you get so dressed up?" he replied, and went out the door and shut it.

I sighed and stood up from the ground, dusting myself off. Well, I guess I should get going. I took one final look in the mirror, adjusting my hair and making sure my makeup was perfect, then I headed out the door. When I got to the elevator, I saw someone standing in front of it with a suitcase in their hand and sunglasses on. It was none other than Tracy McLauren, the little girl I met only a few days ago.

"Hey, I remember you. Katie Knight, right?" she asked, giving me a smile.

"Yep, I'm Katie," I replied, putting my hands on my hips. "So, do you still own the elevator buttons?"

She smirked at me. "Yes, actually, I do. But I think you're a cool person, so I'll let you use it for free this time," she said, and pressed the down button.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied, walking into the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator went down.

Joey and I had finally gotten a table at a really nice and classy restaurant. They were playing low jazz music and the main lights were dimmed, with small chandeliers above each table. Joey looked so hot with his black tux on. I couldn't help but blush when he complemented my dress. It's still hard to believe that my first real boyfriend could be so sweet. The only thing I hate about him is that he makes me feel all mushy, or whatever you call it, and that he is VERY conceited. I can't help but say yes to anything he wants to do, like going to this restaurant. Not that I was hesitant to, this place was amazing.

"So, what do you think of this restaurant?" Joey asked as we took our seats in a booth.

I smiled and looked around. "It's beautiful. Everything here is so fancy."

"Good," he replied, opening up his menu. "Just let me know if you see anything you don't like."

"Thanks, but I don't think that's possi-. Oh no."

I looked ahead and saw James walk in with a pretty redhead. She was gorgeous, ten times prettier than I will ever be. And for some reason, I was jealous. It was one thing to have James tell me about girls, it was another to see him with a girl right in front of my face.

"What is it?" Joey asked, turning around to look in my direction. He looked for a few seconds and then turned back. "I know exactly what they're doing here."

"What?" I asked, curious.

"There's a rumor going around that Stacey, that redhead, likes me. She's trying to make me jealous by using James."

"Are you serious?" I asked, looking at them. James is being used? That little whore! "So, what do you think we should do?"

"How about we make her jealous and see if she breaks?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Evil plotting, I haven't done this in a while.

I looked at Stacey and glared. She was obviously rubbing herself all over James to make me jealous- I mean make Joey jealous! This girl is going to get what's coming to her. "Okay, I'm in," I say, and lean across the table to give Joey a quick kiss. I melted, just like every other kiss I had with him. Let the games begin.

James and Stacey walked up to us, both smiling at each other like they've been in love all of their lives. "Oh, hey Katie. I didn't know you'd be here," James said, and kissed Stacey on the cheek. I bit my tongue in frustration and smiled. "This is Stacey," he said, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," she said, giggling. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. "You must be Katie," she said, holding her hand out.

I grabbed it firmly and I noticed the discomfort in her face. Finally I could smile without faking it. "Katie Knight," I replied, and pulled my hand back.

"James has told me a lot about you. I hope we can hang out sometime," she said, then turned to Joey. "Well, I'll let you two get back to your date. Come on, James."

They walked away and sat at a table across the room from us. Soon after, some music had started up. I looked around the room, wondering where it was coming from. There was a jazz band that just happened to play as James and Stacey got up to dance with each other. He put his hands on her waist and smiled at her. She laughed and put her arms around his neck. As they swayed to the music, I could feel my face getting hotter. I turned to Joey and smiled. "Joey, do you mind if we danced a little bit?"

His face lit up. Standing up, he held his hand out to me. "Don't mind if I do."

Pulling me up, we got into the slow dance position and started to sway to the music. A few people in the restaurant were snapping photos of Joey and I, some of which were most likely paparazzi. The music was slow and relaxing. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Hey, Joey?" I asked, looking over at James and Stacey. They looked like they were having a good time.

"What's up, babe?" he replied, still leading me through the slow dance.

"Do you like me? I mean, not the way Stacey likes James?"

He lifted my chin up and made me look at him. "Of course I do. You're smoking hot," he smiled, making me sigh and look away. He noticed that and then got serious. "And you have a pretty cool personality, Katie. You're independent. I like that."

That made me smile. "Thanks Joey. I like you too. Even though I think you get enough compliments from yourself, I can definitely say you're very cute."

He chuckled and spun me around slowly. I giggled as I saw camera flashes and turned back to Joey. He leaned down and kissed my lips. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He accepted it, putting his hands on my waist. My heart was fluttering in my chest. I had never kissed anyone like this. It felt amazing. When we separated, there were a lot of the guests in the restaurant looking at us and smiling. I looked back at them and smiled, and then looked over at James and Stacey. They had taken their seats now, talking to each other. Stacey said something that looked like, I'll be right back, and headed out the door. Maybe she went to get her jacket or something. It is pretty chilly in here now that I think about it.

As we walked back to our table, I rubbed my arms a little bit for warmth. "You cold?" Joey asked, watching as I took my seat.

"Just a little, it's no big deal," I replied.

He was still standing and said, "I think I have an extra jacket in my car, since I'm not wearing one, so I'll get it for you. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Joey kissed my cheek and walked to the exit. I looked down at the table and saw that our deserts had been delivered already. I had a devils food chocolate cake slice and a small bowl of deep fried ice cream. Smiling, I cut a bit off of my cake and ate it. It melted in my mouth and closed my eyes in delight. I loved eating sweets.

"Hey Katie," someone said. I looked and saw James standing over me. He smiled and said, "Just thought I'd come to say hi since our dates had to go back to get to their cars in valet parking."

"Joey's getting me a jacket," I said, taking another bite of my cake. I smiled at the thought of him.

"But you already have one on," James replied, gently tugging at the sleeve of my cardigan.

"The fabric is really thin," I said, putting my hand on my sleeve. I looked around and saw the paparazzi, who had moments ago seemed to have left, were slowly coming back and inspecting me and James. "James, I think it would be a good idea to sit back down. The paparazzi might get the wrong idea."

He looked around and then nodded. "Right. I'll see you back at the Palmwoods."

I nodded and smiled at him. Just as he turned away, there was a loud boom. It sounded like someone had just dropped something that weighed a ton. James turned back towards me, but before either of us could say anything, the windows of the restaurant shattered and a strong force blew everything in the building away. All I could see was a big blur and I heard loud screams.

My body hit a wall and I fell down on the ground. I coughed as I breathed in smoke and tried to look around. Impossible. It was too smokey to see.

I coughed some more as people still screamed. Did a bomb just go off? My heart was suddenly filled with intense fear. "James!" I screamed out, and tried to get up. My ankle was too weak to let me walk, so I just limped. "James! Are you okay? James!"

I tried to look around. Tables and chairs were blocking my way, making some sort of an obstacle corse. My ankle was throbbing now. I heard a few moans and a lot of screaming. Walking, I tripped over something and fell to the ground. "Damn it," I muttered, and looked behind me. It was a woman lying in a puddle of her own blood. There was a chair leg stuck through her stomach. I screamed and backed away from the scene. "Oh my god," I whimpered, and tried to stand back up. The smoke was clearing now, and I could barely make out a window leading to an alley beside the restaurant.

Tears running down my eyes, and probably ruining my makeup, I hurried out of the horrific mess. I pushed myself out of the window and jumped out. My landing wasn't perfect, but I still hurried to the front of the building. I could feel my heart beat faster as I neared my destination. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arm around my neck from behind me and grabbed my arm. I yelped as I was pulled back into their grip. "I work for him," the man said in a low voice, gripping my arm even tighter. I tried to pry myself out of his grip but he was too strong. I coughed and tried to loosen his arm from my neck. "He told me to give you this message," he said, and laughed as I struggled. "Leave now, or next time someone will die."

The man let go and pushed me on the ground. I screamed and fell, scraping my arms on the cement. When I turned on my back and looked up, he was gone. I sighed in relief in dragged myself forward. What the hell? I knew he had threatened me, but a bomb? That could kill. It killed an innocent woman. I managed to stand one more time, ignoring the pain in my ankle.

Finally making it to the front, I saw a crowd of people and police blocking the building. I wonder how they got here so quick. In the crowd was Joey, trying to get past the police. "Let me through! My girlfriend is in there!" he yelled. He spotted me and immediately rushed to me. When he got to me, we embraced and I put my head on his chest and cried. "Katie, I was so worried. Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, but then I remembered something.

"What about Stacey and James? Are they okay?" I asked, looking around.

"They're fine," he quickly replied. "He had a few scratches, but nothing more. Are you alright? Should I get an ambulance to take you to a hospital?"

I shook my head. "No, no. I don't need to go, I'm fine," I said, and gestured to his car. "I just want to leave."

Joey nodded and carried me to his car. Gently, he set me in the passenger seat and closed the door. I watched as he walked around the car to get in the driver's side. Smiling, I rested my head on the window and sighed. I might have made it out of this one alive, but how much more could I last before he got rid of me, for good? I looked out at the scene of police men and caution tape. Paramedics were carrying bodies out with crying people following behind them. Some of the bodies were injured, though one or two of them were fully covered from head to toe. I hope James is okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Every time I upload I get nervous. I really want everyone to like each chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm already on the next one. I'll upload in about a week or maybe a little more! :)<strong>


End file.
